1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to reading aids and more particularly to reading aids that visually isolate printed material on a portion of a printed page from printed material on adjacent portions of the page.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thera are many instances where the printed material on a page is difficult to read because the print used is small or of a high density (i.e., the printed material runs compactly together). For example, printed on a page of a large, metropolitan telephone book or directory are many hundreds of names and addresses which are often confusingly close to one another.
Furthermore, on high density printed pages it is often very hard to keep track of the position of certain printed material on the page. Again using the telephone directory as an example, often times a number is looked up by a person and then lost if the person should become distracted.
A number of prior art patents address one or the other of the above stated problems. Typically, the prior art discloses various means for visually isolating certain printed material by blocking out or shading unwanted printed material.
Applicant wishes to make of record the following U.S. patents as the closest known prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,353,279; 1,658,499; 3,126,862; 3,269,752; 3,408,977; and 3,739,739.